


LoliRock - Highschool Drama

by TalistoShipper16



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Burns, Cutting, Death Threats, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Character, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Public Humiliation, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16
Summary: Human AU of LoliRock.Iris has always been unsure of herself, she has friends but she's never been interested in getting into a romantic relationship - especially after she and Lev broke up.Will she ever learn to love again?
Relationships: Auriana/Mephisto (LoliRock), Iris/Lev (LoliRock), Iris/Praxina (LoliRock), Iris/Talia (LoliRock)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. One Problem at a Time

A lot of things have happened recently in Sunny Bay regarding high school, teen couples breaking up, siblings fighting, parties - to put it in short, drama happened.

_And it all started when Iris and Lev broke up._

Those two had been dating for over a year, their relationship seemed perfect - but there's no such thing as a perfect relationship.

Yet it still came as a surprise and a shock when the couple broke up - there was a lot of yelling, hurtful things were said, some arguing, some incredibly rude words were spoken, shots fired - just all around drama.

And Lev only made it worse by publicly humiliating Iris in front of the **entire** student body, some people pitied her, some envied her, some started hating on her... I really don't know how else to put this except _**drama**_.

* * *

As Iris walked down the hall to lunch with her best friends Auriana and Mephisto they passed by Lev who stuck his leg forward in order to trip her, but he ended up tripping Auriana instead - when she hit the floor Mephisto picked Lev up by his shirt collar and threw him onto the hard floor, making him land face first on the tile.

Mephisto took Auriana to the nurses office while Iris continued on toward lunch, when she got there she sat alone in the corner of the lunchroom until Mephisto's sister Praxina came over to sit with her. "What happened this time?" She asked, Praxina knows Iris and she knew _something_ was wrong. "Nothing happened." Yet Iris still tried to cover it up. "Iris, I can read you like an open book, I know _something_ had to of happened for you to be acting like this!" The magenta haired teen insisted. "Lev happened, that's what." She replied.

That's when an announcement was made. "Attention students, I would like to inform you that we have some new students coming in tomorrow and I'd like you to make them feel welcome! Have a nice lunch." Everything was quiet for a moment before the students of Sunny Bay High continued what they were doing. " _Great._ More people to get bullied by..." Iris sighed, her head dropping from her hands and onto the table. "Who knows, they might be nice or even friendly." Praxina offered. "We'll see what happens tomorrow."

**End of Chapter One.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where I plan to go with this particular story just yet, I just know I wanted to make it a lesbian one.


	2. The New Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is afraid that she'll be bullied by the new students, but Praxina tries to convince her that they might be nice - it's all up to the toss of a coin.

It's not everyday that new students suddenly come to your school in the middle of the year, especially students like these.

What is Iris so afraid of?

Sum up her school life in one word.

_**Drama.** _

* * *

Iris and Praxina were waiting for their first class period to start - while they waited the two played a game of chess, while Mephisto and Auriana were watching their duel of wits with intense care, Praxina was good enough to be in Chess Club - as was Iris, but Iris was kicked out by the other students in the club after Lev broke up with her, and when Praxina (the club leader) found out - she shut down the Chess Club entirely.

After that happened students started to believe rumor that Praxina and Iris were a thing - this got Iris a lot more hate by the boys who wanted to date Praxina, but did she care? **No, not one fucking bit.** In fact she embraced the rumor with persuasion from Praxina of course, it was Praxina's way of protecting her.

The front door to the school was pushed open and two dark skinned teenage girls walked in - one with strange white hair and moderate mulberry blue eyes, and the other with light blue hair and piercing amber eyes, the first wore different blue colors while the second was dressed in cobalt and indigo, gloves without fingers and a mask over her mouth, the first was older and seemed more chill - the other was a bit younger and stiff as a board.

Mephisto and Auriana greeted them. "Hi, welcome to our High School! I'm Auriana, and this is my boyfriend, Mephisto. That girl over there is his sister Praxina, and the girl across from her is our friend Iris." Auriana was very energetic and she seemed to amuse the older girl. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Izira, and this is my sister Talia, we just transferred from Xeris High." Izira seemed fairly nice.

Praxina looked at Iris with a smirk. "I told you so." She remarked. "Izira seems nice enough, but I don't think I can say the same for her sister." The blonde said, glancing away, suddenly the blue haired teen was next to them, she reached forward and moved a chess piece. "Check-mate." She whispered into Iris's ear - causing a shiver to run down the blonde's spine and make her toes curl.

When class started the bluenette followed Iris to her class despite it probably not being hers, she took the seat right next to Iris where someone else usually sat. "Hey newbie, that's _my_ seat." The girl with dark hair spat, Talia glanced up at her. "Don't see your name on it, now scram you little retard before I turn **your** **insides into your outsides**." The other girl quickly moved away and sat down somewhere else. "Uh, thanks - I guess..." Iris muttered. "She's been bullying you, hasn't she? Aren't they all? It's all written in plain english." Talia said, placing her cold hand on Iris's own.

Throughout the entire class Iris had blush dusting her cheeks, the new girl hadn't let go of her hand, it made her feel both nervous and safe - Talia barely left her side at all up until lunchtime where she finally managed to slip away thanks to Izira and Auriana, as for Praxina and Mephisto they were glad to have time with Iris. "Izira's sister has been stuck to you like glue Iris, are you sure you're okay?" Praxina asked, taking her friend by the shoulders. "I'm actually better then okay for once, she has kept kids like Lev and Missy at bay."

They happily ate lunch together - all six of them that is, it was peaceful but many disdainful and hateful glances were thrown their way, most of which were silenced by a single glare from Talia - they seemed to be afraid of her.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipping war begins.  
> Have I improved?


	3. Iris's Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is glad to have found a friend in the new girl Talia, but this new friend is a little dangerous.

After Talia and Izira arrived at Sunny Bay High students seemed to start to avoid bullying Iris - because they're afraid of Talia.

Iris feels safe and comforted when she's around Talia, but she's getting odd vibes from Praxina, what could it possibly mean?

One word, **_drama._**

* * *

Another morning and Auriana was playing a chess match against Praxina while Iris chatted away with Mephisto and helped him with his homework. "Repeat after me, ten times twelve is one hundred and twenty." The blonde said to her friend. "It's a very simple math problem, anything times ten will always have a zero at the end in the ones place." She explained.

Then just as each day before the front door was pushed open and in walked Izira and her sister Talia, Iris jumped up and ran over to Talia - embracing her in a hug, Praxina saw this and glared at Talia. "Wow, never thought someone would be _this_ excited to see me." Talia joked.

When class started Praxina had first period with Iris, she planned to walk her to class but Talia beat her to the punch. "Lets go, you can't be late for class." Talia saidp, taking Iris by the hand. "You coming Prax?" Iris called. "Yeah, I'm coming Iris." Praxina muttered.

**Art Class**

Praxina had decided to do a painting of one of her classmates when they weren't looking, she chose to paint a picture of Iris - why? Just because she could.

Talia was sitting next to Iris and watching the delicate brushstrokes that Iris made with tentative hands and a keen eye for detail, it truly was awe inspiring for the blunette, Iris felt just a little bit pressured - having Talia sitting so close and watching her every move. "A-Are you going to keep watching me?" Iris asked, blushing. "You are more than interesting, you're smart and pretty, you're kind and caring." Talia said, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, causing Iris to turn beet red.

Praxina looked over and saw Talia's hands on Iris's shoulders, she was practically smoking from the ears. _'How dare she put her hands on **MY** Iris!'_ She thought angrily, putting her brush down before she could manage to break it.

After art class was over Iris had PE with Mephisto. "Hey Iris!" He said, waving his hands frantically to get her attention, she walked over to him with Talia behind her. "Mephisto, how are you doing? Make this quick so we can go change into our gym clothes." Iris said, glancing at Talia who she wasn't sure if she was smiling or not behind the mask. "I'm doing great Iris! I plan to ask Auriana out after school today!" He seemed quite cheerful.

**PE Class**

Once Talia and Iris had changed for PE, Iris started doing stretches while Talia was lifting 18 lbs worth of weights, she had some muscle to her and her long blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail - giving way to the brown roots underneath, Iris's mouth felt dry as she watched Talia lift weights.

Unfortunately she got distracted and someone ran right into her. "Oh look who it is, my ex-girlfriend." The boy sneered. "Hello _Lev._ " Iris gritted out. "I have _never felt better_ than this since I dumped you for Missy." He laughed at her, as she stood up he pushed her over - someone caught her. "Fuck off **you little shit!** " Talia snapped, setting Iris upright before grabbing Lev by the neck and punching him in the nose. "Now get lost before I kick your ass."

After Lev ran off Talia turned and hugged Iris, Mephisto snapped a photo of this to post on his Instagram page later, then Talia went back to lifting weights - switching her eighteens out for twenties before doing pushups, Iris was so stuck on watching her that she didn't notice she was drooling a little.

This was going to be a long year with Talia in Iris's classes.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shipping war continues as we learn that Praxina might have a thing for Iris.


	4. The Shipping War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mephisto posts that photo of Iris and Talia on his Instagram page along with one of Iris and Praxina a shipping war breaks out, which ship will prevail?

Mephisto posts a photo of Iris and Talia and when Praxina finds out she is beyond pissed off.

And what does that lead to?

**_Drama._ **

* * *

After PE ended Iris had a free period to do as she pleased and have a break, Talia held Iris's hands in her own. "I can't go with you this time, sorry my little flower." Talia said before letting her go and heading to her next class.

Iris went to the library where she met up with Auriana, the two scowered through the whole library until they found books that peaked their interest, sitting down at a table together and began to read. "So, you and Talia have been hanging out a lot recently, is there something going on?" Auriana asked, smirking over her book - called 'Romeo and Juliet'. "N-No! She's just a really good friend who protects me and follows me everywhere I go..." Iris said, blushing.

A door opened nearby and Izira walked in, a pad of paper, some pencils, a pen, and an eraser in her bag and under her arm. "Izira! Hey Izira!" She yelled, waving her arms. "Sssh!" Someone nearby shushed her. "Riight, library." Auriana said, chuckling softly as Izira walked over. "Is there anything I can do for you Auriana?" She asked. "Iris has a little crush on your sister." Auriana whispered.

Iris lay her head against her book with a sigh, still thinking about Talia - looking at her phone as she got a notification from her messenger account, her face turning beet red once again as she saw a photo of her and Talia holding her from gym class, a photo of her and Praxina hugging was beneath it - and apparently a shipping war was going on about whether or not she was better with one girl or the other, she face palmed when Auriana's name appeared in the comments, the comment read... "Long live Taliris!"

Once their free period was over it was time for lunch, when she got to the lunchroom Praxina was all over her - hugging her, holding her, and just generally disregarding her personal space... Something that Auriana would normally do. "P-Praxina? What are you doing?!" Iris asked, trying to pull away. "What I should have done a long time ago." Praxina said, then she kissed Iris who looked shocked, that's when Iris pulled away from her. "What the hell Prax?!" Mephisto yelled, everyone's eyes were on the twins and the blonde as Iris ran out of the lunchroom with tears in her eyes.

Praxina what have you done?

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this entire thing...  
> I remembered most of it though.


	5. The Shipping War Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at lunch when Praxina kissed Iris in front of everyone she practically confirmed the suspicion that she was dating Iris.

Praxina kissed Iris and now the poor girl is more confused than ever before.

What will Iris do now that her best friend just admitted to being in love with her?

This can only mean one thing.

**_Drama._ **

* * *

Praxina watched the love of her life run away from her, Talia stood next to the doorway and saw Iris run out - she walked up to Praxina. "Are you here to lecture me?" The magenta haired teen asked dryly - then Talia lifted her hand and backhanded Praxina across the face, Prax lifted her hand to touch the mark. "You little **bitch!** What the hell?!" Praxina yelled, but Talia ignored her and ran off to find Iris with Auriana in tow.

Mephisto ran up to his sister. "Are you alright Prax?" He asked, looking at the mark on her face. "Of course not! That little shit slapped me!" She pointed at the hand print on her face. "Well... You did make Iris cry." He had a point, but Praxina did not think it a good one. "I didn't think it would upset her that much!" She said, her face in her hands.

**With Talia and Auriana.**

When Auriana and Talia found Iris she was outside by the road, sitting on the sidewalk with her bag beside her - waiting for the bus to pick her up. "Iris, it's going to be okay..." Auriana said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "How am I supposed to be _okay?_ My best friend since childhood just **kissed** me!" Iris sobbed, Talia stood in front of Iris and sat down in front of her - placing her hands over her own, staring at her with those same piercing amber eyes. "You will be okay my little blossom, for however delicate the situation there is one of the same caliber happening to another, you are **_not_** alone in this. We are here for you." Talia insisted.

Iris leaned forward and hugged Talia - arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace, had Talia not been wearing her mask then Iris and Auriana would have seen her blushing. "Thank you for being there for me, both of you." She whispered as Auriana hugged her from behind.

After school Talia went over to Auriana's house, Iris was currently staying there until she felt like she would be okay around Praxina, when Talia went inside she found Iris asleep on the couch. "Talia! You won't believe this but Mephisto asked me out!" Auriana squealed, then upon hearing Iris groan she brought her voice down to a whisper. "He asked me out on date tomorrow night, Iris is staying here so I was hoping you might keep her company - I don't feel safe leaving her alone in the house..." The red-head admitted.

The blunette - originally a brunette tilted her head. "Why don't you feel safe leaving her here alone?" She asked, Auriana looked away. "The last time I left her here alone she cut her wrists with a knife, that was shortly after we got home - I went to take Amaru out for a walk and when I came home her wrists were bleeding." Talia looked shocked. "What Praxina did really hit her hard, they've been best friends since they were little - practically sisters." Auriana explained. "Everything she knows has been put into question, I know how that feels - when I found out that my boyfriend was dating someone behind my back, back at Xeris High I didn't know what to think, so my sister packed us up and moved us down here for her last year of High School - she wanted a fresh start for me." Talia said, looking over at Iris.

Everything Iris ever knew has been put into question, she cut her wrists - how is she going to react when she has to go to class with Praxina and be in the same room with her for a whole hour?

Let alone what she'll do when Praxina talks to her.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known that one small kiss could so easily and heavily weigh on one person.


	6. Staying The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday and Auriana is out on her date with Mephisto, Talia is staying the night at Auriana's house to keep Iris company.

Auriana goes out on a date with Mephisto, and she can't leave Iris alone because she has deemed it unsafe for her health.

So Auriana left Talia with Iris to make sure she doesn't cut herself.

This will lead to one thing.

**_Drama._ **

* * *

Talia waved bye to Auriana and Mephisto as they left on their date, Iris was asleep on the couch, Talia smiled at her and closed the front door. "An Iris by any other name." She whispered, combing her fingers through Iris's long curly blonde hair.

It was quiet for a little while with the exception of the sound of breathing, Talia turned on the TV and sat down next to Iris who was still fast asleep. "Not much of interest on, just some cheesy romance movies." She muttered, still combing through Iris's hair with her fingers.

As the night wore on and Iris woke up, Talia made dinner - it was a complicated dish that no one exactly knows the name too, but it was still nice nonetheless. Iris ate dinner in the living room per Talia's request - Talia wouldn't let Iris see what was underneath the mask she wore.

After dinner Talia went back out to the living room and sat down with Iris once again, they talked for a little bit about random things like the weather and school nonsense, a little bit about each other and their hobbies, and then they sat in silence - waiting for Auriana to get home.

How did the date go?

Why would Iris even cut her own wrists?

**End of Chapter Six.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than normal, sorry 'bout that.


	7. Staying The Night pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris spends a bit more time with Talia, but she has to wonder - why does Talia wear a mask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a guest wanted to know why Talia wears a mask, I didn't originally plan for Iris to find that out in this chapter but since they asked here it is.

Talia tends to Iris's cuts while they watch a movie, Iris decides to ask her a personal question.

And we all know what _that_ leads to.

_**Drama.** _

* * *

When Auriana didn't come home the two got worried, especially Iris - Talia insisted that she tend to Iris's cuts, and of course Iris didn't argue.

As Talia tended to Iris, a thought came to the blonde - at first she didn't say anything, but finally she decided to ask. "Talia, what's underneath your mask?" Which caught Talia off guard, so much so she nearly fell off the couch. "It's not really your business, it's very personal and I don't like to talk about it..." She trailed off.

After a while when the girls went to go to bed in the guest room since Auriana still hadn't gotten home, Iris was across the room on a separate bed reading a book - waiting for Talia to fall asleep, unfortunately Iris fell asleep before Talia did.

Iris woke up a few hours later at eleven pm, she glanced over and saw Talia fast asleep - so, getting up as quietly as possible she tiptoed over to her sleeping friend, once she was beside her she gently removed the mask she wore - only to wish she hadn't.

There was a large burn on Talia's cheek in the shape of a rhombus, including a long scar over the right side of her lip ending in a small burn on her chin, Iris put the mask back before sitting on the end of Talia's bed, feeling **traumatized.**

Several hours later Iris woke up again in Talia's arms, the sun shining on her face - she felt comfortable and wanted to go back to sleep, then the door flew open and in came Auriana. "Good morning girls! Oh, what were you two doing?~" She asked, teasingly, one of Talia's eyes cracking open. "Sleeping. What does it look like?" She grumbled. "Then why are you two in the same bed, hm?" Auriana asked. "I uh, had a nightmare last night." Iris lied.

Auriana didn't look convinced but she turned to leave. "Mephisto and I are making pancakes for breakfast, come down if you're hungry." She said, exiting the room. "Iris." Talia said, sitting up. "Y-Yes Talia?" Iris said, hesitantly. "Lets go get breakfast."

This is a lot for Iris to take in.

What will she do now that she knows about the burns on Talia's face?

**End of Chapter Seven.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never make someone wait an entire week for an update.


	8. Sunday Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday morning and Iris is having breakfast with Talia, Auriana, and Mephisto - but food isn't what is on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning!  
> Contains mentions of past death, referenced abuse, and physical as well as mental scars.

Lots of dramatic things have been happening to Iris lately, almost as if drama is drawn to the poor girl.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse, _or can they?_

This, this can only mean one thing...

_**DRAMA!** _

* * *

When Iris was seated she watched as Talia picked up her plate to head back to the bedroom. "Aren't you going to eat down here with us?" Auriana asked. "Yeah, c'mon Talia." Mephisto said, but Talia shook her head. "I'm not comfortable eating around other people." She said, turning away. "Please?" Mephisto and Auriana said at the same time. "Fine!"

So Talia sat down next to Iris. "I have to warn you, what you're about to see might scare you." The blunette said, removing her mask and revealing the burns underneath - Auriana downright _screamed_ to the high heavens. "I think I'm deaf now." Mephisto joked. "What?" Iris asked, her ears ringing too loud for her to hear what he said, Talia had covered her ears. "I warned you." Was all she said before she started eating.

Poor Auriana was so confused. "What... What happened to you?" She asked, but Talia refused to answer her or look her in the eyes, Iris placed a hand on Talia's shoulder. "Auriana, asking her to take off her mask was one thing, asking about how and why she is like this is over stepping far too many boundaries." Said the blonde. "Yet you knew about it before we did." The red-head pointed out. "I found out because I took her mask off when she was sleeping." Iris retorted.

After they finished breakfast Talia put her mask back on and headed outside. "Talia, Talia I'm sorry!" Iris said, desperately trying to fix her mistakes. "I'm not mad at you my little blossom, I'm just... Really stressed right now." Talia said, looking over her shoulder at Iris. "Why? Did something happen?" She asked, sitting down beside Talia.

The dark skinned beauty sighed. "My mother died several years ago on this day, my dad was a drunk, my step-mother didn't care about me, she didn't stop my dad when he abused me, the only real family I have left is Izira, she's all I have left in this world..." The blunette went into a small rant. "Did your dad... Did he do that to your face?" Iris asked, trying not to overstep the line. "No, only part of it." She said, showing Iris the small burn and the scar. "He put a cigarette out _using my face,_ and cut my lip with a **broken beer bottle,** he'd have done worse if Izira hadn't called the police." She said - her lip quivering.

Iris hugged Talia tightly. "You're safe now, I won't let him hurt you again, not now or ever." She tried to reassure Talia she would be safe, but it was as _easy as trying to move a mountain,_ so Iris eventually pulled Talia to her feet and took her out for a walk to the park.

When the two arrived at the park they were greeted by the sight of two girls near the willow tree - one with orange hair and the other with black hair, they seemed to be in the midst of a heated argument, but seeing as it wasn't their business Iris kept walking. "Where are you taking me? I'm really _not_ in the mood for this." Talia asked and then proceeded to protest. "There's something important you **need** to understand." Was all Iris told her.

What is Iris's purpose of bringing Talia to the park?

What does she think Talia needs to understand?

Where did the other burn on Talia's face come from?

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Forever Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia feels so much grief because of her childhood, when old wounds are 're-opend' things start to get really weird for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning!  
> Contains mentions of... Death, murder.

Iris has something she wants to tell Talia, but what is it?

What if it's something dark?

It could be something scary,

All we know is that it's important.

So then this can only mean one thing...

**More drama!**

* * *

Iris continued walking with Talia beside her, having let her arm go, as they walked and got a little further into a more open side of Sunny Bay, Iris seemed to become more tense and nervous. "I'm serious Iris, where are we going?" Talia asked, she could practically _feel_ the fear that the blonde felt and it was making her suspicious.

Soon they came upon an old looking house that was surrounded by yellow police tape. "What IS this place?" Talia asked, watching as Iris went underneath the police tape and stand in front of the house, the blunette quickly followed after her, when Talia reached Iris she saw tears streaking down her face. "You wanted to know where we were going, here we are... You wanted to know why - it's because of this place..." Iris said in sorrow. "Iris, what are you talking about? You're starting to worry me." Talia said, looking extremely worried.

The blonde sighed. "I lived with Mephisto and his sister for most of my life, but I spent the first four and a half years of my life here in this house with my parents, my father was a police officer and my mother stayed at home and she was a rich businesswoman, but my dad... He was killed while on duty - they never found the killer, I was only two at the time. My mother, she was murdered in our home when I was four and a half years old - they killed her right in front of me..." She said, trying to choke back a sob but failing.

Talia wasn't sure what to do, she knew how Iris felt - but it wasn't the same, Iris lost her parents when she was very little, Talia lost her mother when she was about nine years old. "I know that our situations aren't exactly the same, but we can get through this, together." Talia said, wrapping her arms around Iris in a big hug.

The two eventually went back to Auriana's house after walking back through the park where they ran into the two other girls who were arguing, avoiding them so as to not pry.

When they got back to the house Mephisto was waiting for them outside. "So where have you two been?" He asked, following them inside the house, where Auriana was asleep on the couch. "The house that belonged to Ephedia Corp's boss, Iris's parents house." Talia said, watching as Iris went over to the couch. "You mean the rich people who disappeared when I was three?" He questioned, glancing at Iris who had evidently fallen asleep on the couch on the opposite side. "Yes, them. Anyways I'm going to make lunch." Talia told him before brushing past.

Sadly Auriana and Iris didn't wake up for lunch, Auriana had tuckered herself out with cleaning the entire house in just an hour, and Iris was tired from the long walk to her old home and back. During lunch Mephisto avoided looking at Talia's face - scared of seeing that diamond shaped burn again.

When the two finished lunch Mephisto carried Auriana up to her room, Talia sat on the couch and Iris snuggled up to her, eventually bringing Iris up to the guest room to sleep in an actual bed - of course Iris wouldn't let her go so Talia had to lay down with her.

Iris is quite depressed about her family,

Talia finds out that Iris likes to snuggle,

By tomorrow Iris will have face Praxina again...

**End of Chapter Nine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Mepjisto so afraid of the burn on Talia's face?


End file.
